Equilibrant
by Dark Alana
Summary: AU. On the surface I was everything my faction required to me to be; but underneath, just as I can be selfless; I am selfish. I am intelligent; but I can also act irrationally. I am afraid, but brave in the midst of fear. I'm all of these things; I am divergent.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone,

So lately I've been swapped with work and school and there are just not enough time to write on all the ideas running rampant in my head.

Thinking on it, I narrowed down which of the ideas I will be pursuing, as you can see on my profile in the upcoming stories section; but that also means that a lot of my others ideas wil never be explored, so I've decided to give the idea away to anyone willing to take it on.

**BASIC INFORMATION:**

**Fanfiction: **Divergent Trilogy**  
>Type: <strong>Alternative Universe – No War.**  
>Rating: <strong>Teen To Mature.**  
>Main Pairing:<strong> Four/Tobias and Tris/Beatrice.**  
>General Idea: <strong>The entire Prior family is aware of the truth behind the faction system before Beatrice's choosing ceremony and they prevent the war before it even begins.

That's the general idea of the story, but if you're willing or interested, you can PM me and I give you more information.

Furthermore, if you're serious about taking the idea on, I can send you the first few chapters I've had already written that you can use or getter a sense of what I envisioned; but of course, you can take the story in your own direction, it will be yours after all.

Hope to hear from you.

Regards,

Dark Alana.


	2. Background

Hi Everyone,

So I've been thinking that maybe I was a little to vague with my idea, so I decided to give you guys Tris' background leading up to the choosing ceremony. Be for warned that I changed around the age of the choosing ceremony from sixteen to eighteen, so here's the background:

**1.** Andrew Prior came from a long ling of Erudites, with exceedingly high IQs. During his youth, he and Jeanine were friends, as their parents were. However at age 17, a year before his choosing ceremony, Andrew met Natalie at school and was immediately smitten with her as the two found a way to see each other secretly. Natalie, who was actually eighteen at the time, but pretended to be a year younger, so she could learn and adjust to the community of the Chicago Experiment before she would transfer to Erudite the following year. However when Andrew became disenchanted with his faction, upon learning of their human experimentation, as an attempt to keep him in Erudite so they could be together, Natalie told him about her mission. Agreeing to help her, but still unwilling to remain in the faction as it would be years before they could truly put any action into effect, they came up with a compromise. Using the memory serum on the previous leader of Erudite, it was implanted that Andrew and Natalie, a Dauntless transfer, were loyal to Erudite and were sent into Abnegation to infiltrate the government as Abnegation and the factionless were suspected to have the highest number of divergents living among them and his eventual position within the faction would help him gain inside information and help Erudite eventually take control of the government. Under the assumption that Andrew's transfer to Abnegation was under orders, Andrew was kept in the loop of Erudite's decisions, first by her predecessor and then by Jeanine, while actually using their position in the faction to smuggle known divergents, if they so choose, out of the city and to the Bureau, their factions and their family either believe them dead or factionless. Divergents were meant to be sent to live outside of the fence, while those who were genetically damaged with aptitudes for only one faction remain inside the fence and bound by the system, keeping the peace.

**2.** As the years went by, Andrew rose in the government, but was stalled from leadership of the faction by the Erudite traitor, Marcus Eaton. He and Natalie eventually married and had two children. When Beatrice and Caleb were fourteen; Amar, who Natalie had befriend and administered his test 5 years prior, was discovered as a divergent by Dauntless leadership, helped him fake his death and escape to outside of the fence; but before he leaves as he feels that Marcus is untrustworthy, he tells her of Tobias' abuse at Marcus' hands. Stalled from leadership, coupled with the knowledge of Marcus' abusive nature, destroying all faith in him, Andrew and Natalie refuse to trust him to help them stop Erudite; so it was decided that they would have to operate from within Erudite instead removing Marcus from office by revealing his indiscretion, because that would require making the abuse public knowledge and they felt that Tobias had finally escaped Marcus' hell and didn't want it to following him the rest of his life. However to ensure their children weren't corrupted by the ideals of their new faction, and suspecting Beatrice's divergence from a young age, before their defection to Erudite, both Beatrice and Caleb were secretly administered the aptitude test. Caleb's results are shown to be Erudite, but Beatrice's, are inconclusive, although they are surprised that she tested into three factions, instead of two, like the majority of divergents. After their aptitude results are determined, while revealing their mother's own divergence, Andrew and Natalie tell them the truth behind the faction system and their future defection. After learning the truth, they adopt the phrase, "Blood is thicker than water", symbolising their loyalty to each other as a family as they hide and seemingly conform in their new faction. Using important, but not threatening information, the Prior family returns to Erudite; as the information, fully buys Jeanine's trust as Andrew is immediately placed within the Jeanine's inner circle, becoming her right hand and successor as he has the second highest IQ in the faction, 282.

**3. **The Prior family's defection/return to the faction, lights the flames between the two factions as the suspicions of the faction's 'apparent' corruption as not only the faction leader's son defected two years before and now a member of government, whose highly respected has defected to another faction (Although Andrew does privately clarify that it isn't the faction that's corrupt, its just the person running it that is. However this does lead Beatrice to question if its truly the leadership that is corrupt, why he didn't make an effort to change it, instead of abandoning the very faction that he intends on saving; but Beatrice sees the tactic behind her father's actions; by making your enemy believe your his friend, so you know what heir doing and they can never trap you). Upon entering the faction, their tested to determine the level of their IQ. Beatrice's IQ is two points lower than her father's like her mother's, while Caleb's IQ is higher by two points, being five points shy of Jeanine's 289. As the leader of Erudite is chosen solely on the level of their IQ, should Caleb stay within Erudite; upon completing initiation, he would have been groomed for leadership until Jeanine reached the age of fifty-five or was deemed no longer fit for leadership. After their defection, for the first few months, a slight rift existed between Andrew and his children, as he appeared to be greatly disappointed in regards to how quickly they adjusted to their new faction, once they were no longer bound by the constraints of their former faction, as their true nature, curious and selfish tendencies came forth, even Caleb, who was good at being selfless, and would scold Beatrice when she wasn't living by Abnegation ideals, concludes that while her father was an Erudite in mind, he was still selfless at heart, valuing Abnegation ideals and expected his children to do the same. Coming around, the rift between them was eventually mended.

**4.** Following the family's defection to Erudite, Beatrice immediately befriend Will, while Caleb befriends Fernando respectively, his feelings for Susan remaining as Beatrice catches him watching her at school; but for those, in and outside of the faction, mostly at school, that still see them as Abnegation, they're still called stiffs; regardless of them excelling in school, even over the Erudite born. During their first year in Erudite, Beatrice experiences her first intimate relationship with Edward, when she finds him studying combat one day and the two share their fascination with Dauntless. After learning she has an aptitude for Dauntless and with her life long fascination with their way of life, believes that she could truly be one of them, so as her relationship with Edward progresses, he begins to teach her combat behind her father's back, unaware that her mother is actually aware of her activities, silently allowing and encouraging Beatrice to follow her own path. Due to their new life in Erudite, Caleb and Beatrice bonded deeper with their parents and each other as they're allowed to talk about themselves, life events and emotions to each other. Although aware of their parents true reasons for their presence in Erudite, they are never actively told or involved with their plans.

**5.** After a year, Edward tried to move their relationship into a more romantic direction, leading to Beatrice's first kiss; however their romantic relationship didn't go very far. Although more comfortable with PDA, to the extent of holding hands and hugging; their relationship began to fall apart when he tried to take their relationship further physically, to which Tris refused as she didn't feel that strongly about him, and while Edward encourage her strength, she eventually discovered that it was only encourage when it wasn't directed at him, preferring her to be submissive to him. With her mother's guidance, and no longer bound by the constraints by their former faction, Beatrice asserts herself against his dominating behaviour, ending their relationship. As their relationship ended, their combat training together ceased, although maintaining a civil relationship publicly as Edward begins to date Myra. However, regardless of her successful/failed relationship with Edward, after her mother reveals her knowledge of her activities with Edward, Beatrice continues her training alone, sometimes secretly with her mother's help, she morphed Edward's teachings to better suit her. While Edward favoured more power based fighting styles, she preferred the fighting style of Karv Maga, as it is built upon two basic ideas, fighting and self defence. The fighting aspect teaches how to defend against punches, kicks and how to deliver strikes. While the self defence aspect deals with how to respond when already in the midst of danger, how to eliminate the danger and then counter attack; knowing that she can't defeat her opponent with brute strength due to her size, so she learns to use her speed and agility to her advantage in a series of combinations that work in her favour and even uses her opponents strength against them as it takes twice much energy to swing and miss than does it does to swing and hit. Going so far to read the art of war as combat, is 2/3 mental and 1/3 physical.

**6.** Due to her relationship with Edward and living in Erudite for four years, Beatrice is more comfortable in her own skin, accepting that although she isn't the normal definition of beauty, she does have her own beauty her that she shouldn't be ashamed of. Granted, she's still in touch with some of her Abnegation roots, she's uncomfortable with intimacy, but not so much to the extent that she fears it; and remains modest in her appearance, preferring to wear wide leg pant suits, than her occasional dress, only showing her forearms and rarely her legs, retaining her tomboy persona, but wears light makeup, that she learnt from her mother, accentuating her natural beauty; and as a result of her training of which she only explicitly tells Caleb and Will of, the latter to whom she explains, that her mother was dauntless born, she notices her body's transformation to being more toned and muscular.

**7.** Before the articles against Abnegation began to surface, Jeanine made it known to Andrew that she intended to bring Dauntless into the fold to fully wipe out Abnegation, if the factions didn't rebel as desired after the information was released against them. Two years ago, Jeanine upgraded the simulation, so as a safety precaution, Natalie and Andrew arranges for Beatrice to have her aptitude test taken by Tori, who had originally intended to recorded her result as Abnegation, but knowing that Jeanine would look at her results and with her IQ, told her to record her results as Erudite, although Tori does warn her that Erudite isn't an option for her as its the most dangerous place for someone like her, although she does try to conceal her divergence within the simulation. Returning home, when Caleb returns, Will and Fernando are with him. Questioning her absence, she lies and said the serum made her feel ill, but Caleb knows she's lying as the others seemingly believes her story. Speaking later with Caleb, Beatrice admits that once again her test was inconclusive. Caleb tells that she can't stay in Erudite, as while Jeanine had an interest before, when they enter initiation and begin the process to become full fledged members, Jeanine will be watching her more closely.

**8.** Later when Andrew and Natalie arrive home, Jeanine is with them. Jeanine shows concern for Beatrice's wellbeing (Beatrice points out that Jeanine had always showed a keen interest in Caleb and herself, that was almost mother like. She remembers that Natalie told her once that when her father lived in Erudite before, the two dated, and Beatrice wonders if her keen interest with her and her brother is out seeing the potential they have within the faction or is it had their father stayed all those years ago, that they would have been her children), before she questions her manually recorded results. Heeding Tori's warning, Jeanine's told her cover story, which surprisingly Andrew and Natalie supports when they recount that when she was young, she was given special medicine as the normal made her sick. As Beatrice's divergence remains hidden, Andrew and Jeanine inform his children that they are required to wear Abnegation clothing at the choosing ceremony the next day as the records still have them documented as dependants of that faction. Jeanine explains that this just Marcus' show of power as even though they defected, he still maintains a level of control over them as the head of Abnegation, ergo the head of the city's government. Beatrice thinks that Marcus is a fool, as neither of them intended to go back to Abnegation and the faction will have to bear the embarrassment of them being transfers to other factions.

So there's the story background leading up to the choosing ceremomy. I hope I've peaked someone's interest; and if you're serious about taking the idea on, as I have said before I can send you the first few chapters I've had already written that you can use or getter a sense of what I envisioned; but of course, you can take the story in your own direction, it will be yours after all.

Hope to hear from you.

Regards,

Dark Alana.


End file.
